Resentful
by Flirty Aquarius
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is used to getting what he wants, but when she goes for someone else, how will he react?
1. Meet Sasuke Uchiha!

**A/N: ****Hello! I'm back! And I have a new story! Yay! This idea has been circling around in my tiny brain for a long time. So, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own **_**Naruto.**_** This is the only time I'll say this throughout the story. Okay? Okay.**

_**Chapter one**_

Hi. My name is Uchiha Sasuke. Yeah, I know. The rich, hot, guy who lives in a mansion. Please no pictures. I have always gotten what I wanted. Like the time I was four…I saw some other blonde little kid eating an ice cream cone. I wanted it. So I tugged at my brother's shoulder and said, "Want!" (That was the only word I really knew.)

He nodded to me.

Then he walked up to the blonde and said, "Hey kid, can I see that ice cream cone?"

The kid was obviously a freaking moron, so he nodded and handed it to Itachi.

Itachi smiled and said, "See ya sucka!"

As Itachi ran off, the blonde kid watched in horror as his precious ice cream disappeared before his eyes.

Itachi ran over to me and handed the cone to me.

I smiled in appreciation for the "bestest big brover, ever!" (As I called him.)

"Whatever you want, Sasuke, you can have it. Remember that." He said to me.

I nodded. Not really understanding what he was talking about.

But now, I understand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Sasuke!" My mother called from the kitchen. "Get your ass out of bed! You're going to be late for your first day of your senior year!"

I groaned. _How joyful. Another year of horny school girls drooling all over me. _

"SASUKE!" Her voice shrieked. "Hurry up, damn it!"

"I'm coming…" I mumbled.

"That's it! I'm getting the bucket!"

_Crap. _I quickly jumped out of bed. _Not the bucket! _I'm guessing you have absolutely no idea what the hell the 'bucket' is.

The bucket is a family joke for having my dad come into your bedroom and pour a bucket of freaking cold water over your head. I found this out the hard way.

I was already fully dressed when Mother found the bucket and was carrying it upstairs.

"There you are, son," Mother greeted. "I guess I won't need the bucket after all, will I?"

I shock my head no.

"I will need it for your free loading brother, though," she smiled and carried it to Itachi's room, down the hallway.

Yes, my brother is a free-loader. He's a collage drop out. And he's a pitiful excuse for a brother.

Yeah, I know, I used to worship him. But now- he's just a lazy-ass. Do you want to worship a lazy-ass? I didn't think so.

I rolled my eyes and traveled down the staircase to the kitchen.

I guess you could say we're rich. My dad is a pro football player. He's the quarterback of Konaha Cheetahs. **(I know-suckish name! Sorry people!) **

So, we have loads of cash. That's one of the reasons girls drool all over me. It's not like I mind having hot chicks surrounding me.

I sat down and stared at the breakfast of pancakes in front of me.

"Good morning, Son." Dad didn't even look up from his book.

"Sup." I greeted.

"How has your day gone?"

((This was my dad's idea of small talk. Just to let you know.))

"Okay, I guess. For God's sake, I just woke up."

"Right. Of course."

I glanced over at the Grandfather Clock on the wall. 7:53.

_Shit. I'm going to be late. _

I jumped up from my chair and grabbed my car keys off the table.

"Bye, Son."

"Yeah." I responded.

"Don't pick up another girl on your first day!"

"Yeah."

I raced out the door into the garage.

"Hello," I greeted my 1976 Stingray Corvette. It's not my favorite car, but the one that's my favorite is in the shop. Getting a new paint job.

I opened the door and hopped into the driver's seat.

_Fun, fun, school is starting again._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(At school…)**

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke, hi!"

"Hey, Sasuke!"

"How've you been, Sasuke?"

"Long time no see, Sasuke!"

"OMG! Hi Sasuke!"

"Hey, Sasuke, nice tan!"

"What's up, Sasuke?"

"Sasuke, I love you!"

"Hey, Sasuke! I saw your car! Pretty hot!"

"Hiiiiiiiiiiii Sasuke!"

"Sasuke! Hi!

"Good morning, Mr. Uchiha,"

"Sasuke! What's been up?"

"Sasuke, you look great!"

"Sasuke, how've you been?"

"I missed you, Sasuke!"

"SASUKE!"

"Holy, crap, Sasuke! You are lookin' fiiiiiiiiiine!"

"Hot, damn!"

"Sasuke! My man!"

"Love ya, Sasuke!"

This is a normal day at school. People saying hi to me constantly. Especially the rabid, horny, and not to mention hot girls.

Hearing people say my name never gets old. Everyone in the school-no scratch that- all of Konaha, knows me.

Every person I pass says the same thing: "Hi," at least.

I recognized every face. Every single one smiled when they passed me and greeted.

As I walked to my first class of the day…English.

When I opened the door a flood of voices oozed out.

Stepping inside the room people smiled and said, "Hi, Sasuke!" or "Sasuke! Hi!" Same as usual.

God, I loved being the center of attention.

We were all talking innocently when the teacher walked in the door.

"Class! Sit down!" the teacher shrieked.

We all sat down.

Great. The teacher is no other than…Morino Ibiki.

Damn it. He really sucks.

He smirked. "I assume you all have enjoyed your summer."

We nodded.

He laughed. "And I assume you like the spots you're sitting in as well."

We nodded again.

"Well, too bad. I have a seating arrangement."

Everyone but me groaned. I really wasn't worried about where I sat. Everyone's my friend.

"Listen up; at table one, Ino and Choji."

Ino groaned loudly to let Ibiki know she dreaded sitting by him.

Choji smirked. They went out way back in sixth grade. Ino hasn't forgiven herself for it…yet.

"Table two," he said ignoring Ino's groans. "Naruto and Sakura,"

Naruto (he's my best friend) and who? ...Sakura? Who was 'Sakura'? I've never heard of her. _Me. _I have never heard of someone!

"Table three…Shikamaru and Hinata."

"Table four…Sasuke and Tenten."

Yes! I'm right behind the girl I've never heard of and my best friend. Oh! Even better! I'm by Tenten! Score!

The rest of the girls in the room groaned.

Oh, well, too bad, ladies.

After everyone was seated, Ibiki started the lesson. It was something about editing. Whatever. It's just BS.

"Hey, Tenten," I said after class.

FYI Tenten is one of my best friends. I've known her since Pre-school.

"Yeah Sasuke. What do you want?" she said sarcastically.

"Your number. What do you think I want?" I retorted back sarcastically.

She sighed. "You have my number."

"Yeah. Do you know that one girl?"

"Oh, That One Girl? She's my friend."

"Really?"

"No. Who do you mean, Sakura?"

"Yeah! Her!"

"Yep. I know her."

"Is she new?"

"Yep."

Tenten and I chatted about Sakura until the second bell rang. Poor Tenten got a billion envious glares from other girls.

"Well, bye Sasuke!"

"Bye Tenten!"

"Bye!" she started walking off.

"Hey! Wait!"

"Yeah?" She turned around. Her deep brown eyes staring at me.

"I'll call you." I winked.

She giggled. "Okay, hot-shot!"

"Yes you are." I said under my breath.

"What?" she turned around again.

"Nothing! Bye!" I quickly walked to my next class.

And guess who's in there…

Miss Sakura.

This will be fun.

"Hi! Sakura right?" I smiled as I walked up to her. She glanced my way and smirked.

**A/N: ****Sigh long enough chapter for you? Yeah. It was for me. I hope you like the new story! Please, by all means! REVIEW!! PLEASE!!!!**

**Thanks!**


	2. Flirting

**A/N: ****I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack!!! And never better! I just finished **_**Starstruck. **_**And if I do say so myself, **_**Starstruck**_** was my finest work. Smiles so faaaaarrrr... No, if you are wondering, there will be no devious murder. (Unless you want it.) Naw, you guys already got enough with **_**Starstruck**_**... Oh well...on with the STORY!!! **

_**Chapter Two**_

Recap

"_Hi! Sakura right?" I smiled as I walked up to her. She glanced my way and smirked. _

End of recap

"Yeah, my name's Sakura." She stood up from her chair. "What's it to ya?"

Ooh. Sexy. Sasuke likes...

"I don't think we've met before." I smirked. "My name is-"

"Sasuke Uchiha. Yeah, yeah. I know who you are. Naruto has told me all about you."

I was shocked. Naruto got to her first.

She extended her hand. "It's nice to meet you anyway."

I took a hold of her hand and shook. "Nice to meet you too, Sakura."

She didn't let go of my hand. "You seem nice. I want to talk to you more."

I liked this girl more and more. "I-"

A loud female voice interrupted me.

"Sit down!"

I turned around. Oh shit. It was Anko. "Oh God..." I mumbled under my breath.

"I said sit down!"

The whole class obeyed. Sakura let go of my hand and sat down. I sat next to her.

Anko smiled. "Nice try. But I have a seating arrangement. Everyone stand up!"

I got up immediately and walked over to the walls.

Sakura grabbed her books and followed. She stood next to me. Her arm was touching mine.

Damn, she was hot. Unlike other girls, Sakura had pink hair. I wonder if it was natural. It went a little past her shoulders. She was wearing a light blue halter top that said "I am a virgin, but this is a really old shirt". That was hot. Sakura, you naughty, naughty girl. She also had on a diamond studded necklace in the shape of an "S". Along with the necklace, she had double-pierced ears. The bottom earring was a large silver hoop and the top was a diamond stud.

Sakura placed one hand on her hip.

She also had a nice ass. Almost like JLo...yeah, like JLo.

Her figure was very curvy. I like it like that. She was wearing a denim mini skirt. That was really hot. Her long, tanned legs were perfect. And her strappy shoes were opened-toed, so you could see her pedicure.

She was really sexy.

Anko's loud voice shook me out of my mind.

"Since this is science class, the person I assign you to will be your partner for the rest of the quarter."

Please let me be Sakura's partner.

"I just randomly picked names, so don't moan and groan when you're partnered with a total freaking moron. Or with some lesbian or gay guy."

We were quiet. What the hell was up with that announcement? I really didn't take a look at the whole class, so I had no idea who was in it.

"Table one, Shikamaru and Layla," **(I just made the name up, okay?)**

Layla had long black hair and violet eyes. Same as every girl. And she's no the best kisser.

"Table two, Ino and Sakura." Damn it! Sakura isn't going to be by me. She's partnered with that bisexual blonde.** (Heh... 'bisexual' and 'blonde' both begin with 'B'...heh...um...sorry about that...) ** Poor Sakura doesn't even know it.

Sakura gave me a smile as she picked up her books and strutted over to her new table.

"Table three..." And it went on like that for awhile until...

"Table ten is Sasuke and Tenten."

Whoa! Tenten is in this class? I didn't know that.

I smirked as I took my place by Tenten.

"Oh great. I'm by you. God...help me..." Tenten said sarcastically.

I smiled. "You are so funny, Tenten. I bet that took you all night to figure that line out."

"So what? Big deal. Wanna fight about it?"

"And another great line from Tenten." I sat back in my chair.

She giggled. "You are so-"

"Hot?" I finished for her. I knew she was going to say that. Who wouldn't?

She smiled. "No. Try annoying."

"'Try annoying,'" I mimicked.

She rolled her eyes and mumbled something under her breath about how 'immature' I was.

Yeah, yeah. Whatever. She wants me.

Anko began talking about the joy of animal behavior. She had notes for us written on the white board for us to copy down.

"Hey, Tenten," I whispered.

"What?" She whispered back.

"Can I borrow some lead?"

"I don't know. Can you?"

I rolled my eyes. "_May_ I borrow some lead?"

She nodded and handed me one of those little plastic boxes you carry lead in.

I took some out and handed it back to her. "Thanks," I mumbled.

"What?" Tenten sounded shocked. "You said 'thanks'?"

I nodded. "Yeah..."

"Oh. Okay..." Tenten shook her head and went back to writing.

"I talked to that new girl, Sakura. She's really hot."

She looked at me funny. "So...you don't like her, you only like her ass?"

I smirked. "That's half true. I like her a lot. Do you think you could get me a date with her?"

"I guess so...I could drop a good word in about you. I guess."

"You would do that?" I asked.

"Duh, I'm your friend, remember." Tenten glanced at me and smiled.

"Yeah. You're a good friend, Tenten."

"I know." She smirked sarcastically.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(After Schooooooollll!!)**

As I was driving home, I spotted a pink-haired girl walking down the sidewalk.

Sakura.

I crept up on her slowly. When I was in ten feet range I slammed on the horn.

You would have thought she was hit by lighting. She jumped two feet in the air and screeched. She pivoted all the way around to find me laughing. I rolled down the window and drove up next to her.

"You are such an ass-hole, Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura walked up to my car and rested her elbow on the edge.

"That was so frickin' hilarious! Oh my God...you get scared easily." I retorted back to her.

She rolled her eyes. "The least you could do is give me a ride home."

"Okay. Hop in." I said smiling.

She smiled and opened the door.

"Wait-"

"What?"

"Do you know Tenten?"

She hopped in and buckled her seatbelt. "Tenten...Tenten...the name rings a bell. Oh! Her...she's in my science, history, math, and P.E. class."

I started driving. "Sweet. What do you think about her?" 

"Tenten? I don't know. She's always hanging around you like a limp washcloth."

"A what?" I came to a stop sign.

"What? Oh...never mind."

"Where do you live?" I asked.

"Keep going north. I'll tell you when to turn."

I nodded. "So what do you think about her?"

"I answered this already, didn't I?"

"No...Not really."

"She's always hanging around you so I never can talk to you."

"Does that...bother you?"

I noticed she blushed. "Turn right."

I smirked. She was jealous! Score! I turned right.

There was an awkward silence.

"I live right here, at 2141."

I pulled into the driveway and opened the door to let her out. I walked her to her front door.

"Thanks for the ride, Sasuke." Sakura stood face-to-face with me.

"No problem. Anytime, really." I answered.

She shifted from one foot to the other.

"So, Sakura, do you wanna go to a movie tomorrow?"

She smiled. "Yeah! That sounds like fun! What movie?"

"Not sure. _Juno _maybe. At 7:20."

"Okay!"

"Great! I'll pick you up around seven."

"Coolness! See you tomorrow!" She opened the door and shut it behind her.

**A/N: ****I know, the first day of school is on a Friday. Whatever. Soooo...what should happen at the movie??? Give me ideas!! I'll update when I read your ideas!! **

**P.SSSSS------- (review) AND... My mom & dad said I could get a bunny! So if you have any good bunny tips, plz give me them! Kay! Thanks!!**


	3. On the way to the movies

**A/N: ****Hi! I'm back! I have to tell you that I'm not going to be updating for a while. Well, I will, but the chaps will be short, okay? It's because it's my b-day on the 27****th**

**Also I'm gonna be raising money for my bunny fund! I'm getting a Mini Rex. I'm gonna name her Twinkie. **

**(This takes place on Saturday. The movie night. Woo hoo...)**

It was 6:57. Sakura was pacing back-and-forth, through her living room. Was Sasuke coming or not? He said he'd be here by 7:00...

Sakura sighed heavily. "Sasuke...where are youuuuu..." she sang to herself. She was getting bored. It's almost 7:00! Where is he?

6:58.

Sakura spun around in a complete circle. Her baby blue skirt twirled with her. She watched her black ballet flats as she tried to spin faster.

6:59.

She stopped spinning. Sakura walked dizzily over to the full-body mirror in the next room. (The bathroom.) She studied her reflection. She tilted her head to the left, making her long, chained, silver star earrings sway. She lifted her hand slowly up to her hair and stroked it. She was wearing it straight. Sakura's hair has a natural wave to it. Her hands dropped down to her sides limply. She studied her shirt. It was had to read a shirt backwards in a mirror. Especially one's with words on them. The shirt she was wearing was a darker shade of baby blue.

She was startled by the sound of a knock at the door.

"Sasuke's here!" she squealed in her mind.

She sprinted to the front door and picked up her purse. A smile spread across her pink lips as she opened the door.

It was Sasuke. Of course. He was wearing a black leather jacket and dark blue jeans. Typical.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked his date.

"Yeah. I'm ready." She flicked the light switch off in her house and locked the door behind her. Her mom wasn't going to be home until tomorrow.

"Wow. You look great." Sasuke complimented. Of course, with him, it's not a compliment. It's a way of saying, "I hope I can get those clothes off you."

"Thanks!" She smiled in a perky matter.

"Let's go, then." Sasuke led Sakura to his car. He opened the door like a _gentleman_ would do. She smiled at him and plopped down on the seat.

Sasuke got in on the other side of the car. They drove out of the driveway, and into the street.

"Is anyone else coming?" Sakura sparked up a conversation.

"I think so." Sasuke lied. He didn't tell anyone about his date. Not even Naruto.

"Is Naruto coming?" Sakura sounded nervous.

"...I...think he said something about...uh," _think, Sasuke, think. _

"About what?" Sakura gave him a puzzled look.

Sasuke didn't answer.

"Oh! I know," Sakura dug in her purse and pulled out her cherry red cell phone. "I'll call him..." she said as she dialed the number.

_Shit. _Sasuke thought. _Now I'll never get Sakura to myself. _

"Why do you want Naruto to come?" Sasuke asked Sakura angrily.

Sakura glanced up at him. "I _thought_ he was your friend."

"Well, he is," Sasuke stammered. "But I _thought_ this was _our_ date. Naruto can come _next_ time. I told you he was _busy_."

Sakura smirked. "Ohhh..." she hung up her phone. "Our_ date_, huh? I thought we were _just_ friends going to the movies with _other_ friends. Not just you and me, but other people."

Sasuke didn't say anything.

Sakura knew it was a date all along; she just liked screwing with his head.

Nothing out of Sasuke.

"I'm just playing, Sasuke." Sakura giggled.

"I knew that." Sasuke smirked. "I was _just playing_, Sakura."

"Don't mimic me." Sakura said as she playfully punched Sasuke's arm.

He smiled as they drove into the movie theater's parking lot.

"Let's just go to the movie, Sakura." He said to her as he turned the car off.

"Okay..." Sakura unbuckled her seatbelt.

They both stepped out of the car at the same time. The autumn leaves crunched beneath their feet as they walked together, hand-in-hand, into the theater.

**A/N: ****I know...it's kinda short, and it wasn't in Sasuke's POV, but I thought it didn't need to. The next couple chapters probably won't be Sasuke's POV, but you never know. **

**-----Okay, I have a question:**

**Do you think Sasuke and Sakura should totally make-out?**

**Or...**

**Do you want them to have that 'mysterious' kind of thing? **

**Answer in reviews!! **

**BYE!!**


	4. Goofing Off

**A/N: ****sorry about not updating. I was kinda on a writer's block, ya know? Well I'm back! (Woo hoo!) **

**(After the movie) Yeah...**

Sasuke and Sakura walked out of the movie theater. Sakura looked up at Sasuke. "I've had something like that happen to me once,"

**(Remember-they saw **_**Juno**_

Sasuke smirked. "What? You mean being pregnant?" He knew she wasn't talking about that, but he was playing with her.

Sakura laughed. "God, Sasuke, you're funny." She paused. "No. that's not what I meant. I've never been pregnant. Duh. Actually I..." There was another pause.

"'Actually I' what?" Sasuke nudged her shoulder.

"_Actually_, I've never had sex. I'm a virgin." Sakura smiled at him.

Sasuke smirked. _Not for long. _"Ohh...wow..." Sasuke nodded as he talked.

Sakura pushed him lightly. "Get that perverted smirk off your face."

They reached Sasuke's car. Sasuke opened the door for Sakura. She sat down on the seat and shut the door for herself. She watched as Sasuke walked around the car to the driver's seat. Sakura had an evil idea. She glanced at the buttons next to her. She found the one that had a key above it and a key with an X through it. Lock, unlock. She firmly pressed down on the X one. Looking up, she saw the expression on Sasuke's face as he pulled on the door handle.

Sakura pointed at him and laughed. "What a loser!" she mouthed to him.

Sasuke glared at her playfully. "Oh no! What will I do to get in my _own_ car?" She heard Sasuke faintly say.

Her laugh slowly faded as she watched Sasuke pull out car keys. He hit a button and the door unlocked. He got in the car and shut the door behind him.

"Oh...you're no fun." Sakura pouted.

"I'm just awful aren't I?" Sasuke said sarcastically as he turned to face her.

"Yeah...you are..." Sakura smirked.

"Too awful to kiss?" Sasuke leaned closer to Sakura.

"No..." She leaned closer too.

They both were .5 centimeters apart.

Sasuke waited for Sakura's lips to be on top of his.

Sakura placed her index finger on his mouth. "Drive me home," she whispered.

Sasuke opened his eyes. He stared into her emerald eyes. They sparkled with taunt.

He smirked and pulled away from her face. "Nice one, Sakura,"

She shrugged her shoulders. "That's how I am." She smiled.

He didn't respond, but he smirked. He started the car and pulled out of the theater's parking lot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke pulled into Sakura's driveway. She unbuckled her seatbelt. She waited. Sasuke looked at her. "What?"

"The door," Sakura pointed at the door. "Could you get it?"

Sasuke smirked. "God, Sakura."

She smiled. "Thank you, Sasuke."

"Yeah, yeah." He opened his and walked over to Sakura's door. Sakura pressed down on the same button to lock the doors.

Sasuke pulled on Sakura's car door. "Damn it, Sakura!" He laughed.

Sakura laughed at Sasuke. "Ha, ha!" She pointed and laughed.

"Do you want me to open the door?" She heard Sasuke faintly say.

She quickly nodded and unlocked the door. Sasuke opened it for her. She laughed as she got out of the car. "That _was_ pretty funny. You _have_ to admit that."

Sasuke closed the door behind her. "Yeah, sure. Score _two_ for Sakura."

They walked to Sakura's front door. She placed her hand on the doorknob. "Well, thanks for taking me to the movie. I had fun."

"Yeah," Sasuke responded. "I had fun too."

"I mean really, we should do this again, Sasuke. It was a lot of fun." Sakura smirked at him.

"Yeah. I had fun too." Sasuke repeated himself.

"Well..." Sakura took her hand off the doorknob. "Let's have more fun, if you know what I mean. And I think you do." She closed the gap between herself and Sasuke.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," he smiled and moved closer to Sakura.

They both closed their eyes. Sasuke was ready for a taste of Sakura's mouth. Not her hand again.

He opened his mouth ready for Sakura's.

Sakura's hand covered his mouth. He opened his eyes sharply. _What the hell? _Sakura's nose was touching his.

"Maybe next time, Sasuke." she whispered quietly to him.

**A/N: ****Ooohhh!!! Ha ha! Sasuke doesn't get to suck her face!!! I decided to make Sakura that kind of person who does that. She is such a sneaky shafter!! It's funny. the more reviews I get-the quicker the update!! I promise!! **


	5. Naruto has gotten cuter

**A/N: ****Hey ya'll! I'm back!!! Yay... Sorry but I was on a writer's block. Well...not really...I knew what I was gonna write next...then I forgot... Silly me! -**

_**This chapter takes place near semester...woo...**_

Sasuke spotted Sakura digging in her locker after third period ended. He walked over to her.

"Hey, Sakura," he greeted.

She smiled, but didn't face him. She seemed too occupied trying to find whatever she was looking for. "Hi, how're you?"

Sasuke leaned against the locker next to hers. "I'm good. Hey...are you busy Friday?"

Sakura pulled out a text book with a pink book cover on it. "I...don't...think so..."

"Great. So what do you say to the movies—"

"Oh, I just remembered," Sakura interrupted. "I have a previous engagement I must attend Friday. I'm so sorry." She shut her locker slowly. "How about Saturday?"

Sasuke stared blankly at Sakura. "Saturday works."

"Great!" Sakura smiled brightly. "I'll call you later. I have to go to science. We get to dissect goldfish."

"Have fun with that," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"I'll try..." Her emerald eyes wandered to the person walking by.

Sasuke didn't notice. "Okay, bye then."

"Yeah," her focus came back to Sasuke. She smiled and pivoted. She walked to her next class. "Bye Sasuke!" She called.

He stared at her. She walked so unusual. She swayed back and forth and turned her head to anyone walking by. But Sakura was so hot, he didn't notice her unusual ways.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(With Sakura in science...)**

"Okay everyone pick a partner. We're dissecting goldfish." Kakashi told his class lazily. "After you pick your partner, I want you to grab a "How to Dissect" book. On page 113, it will tell you everything you need. You have to do the questions on page 116. If you have any questions, please hesitate to ask. Over in the sink, you will find your lucky fish. Okay? Everything clear?" He paused. "On your mark, get set, go."

Students quickly fled from their seats to their friends. Sakura stood up slowly and looked around. Hinata was her usual lab partner. But she was sick today. Someone tapped her shoulder lightly, startling her. She turned around.

It was Naruto.

"Hi," Naruto greeted. "Do you need a partner?"

Sakura smiled. "Yeah. Will you be my partner? I'm scared of goldfish."

He laughed. "Okay, I'll take it apart for you."

They walked over to the sink full of preserved goldfish and picked one out. Naruto put down the fish as Sakura got the dissection book. "Okaaaaayy...page 113, right?" Naruto glanced up at her.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what he said." Sakura flipped though the book. "Ah, found it." She gently pushed the book towards Naruto.

"Yep, this is it." He smirked at her. "I'll do all the work, okay, Sakura? You can do the questions on page 116."

"That's fine with me." She smiled. Naruto was one of her close friends. She talked to him as much as she talked with Sasuke. For some odd reason, Sakura felt this physical attraction suddenly. _He's so hot_...she thought. _I wonder what he's doing Saturday...Oh wait...I'm gonna go somewhere with Sasuke. Oh, he'll understand. Won't he? _

"Hey, Naruto," Sakura tapped her pencil repetitively.

"Yeah?" He looked up at her. His deep blue eyes made Sakura weak.

"Are you...are you busy...Saturday?" She asked.

"No. Why?" He didn't take his eyes off of her.

"I was planning on going to the movies on Saturday...wanna come?"

"Sure. What time? What movie?"

"Probably seven. And probably _The Eye._"

"Sweet. Jessica Alba is hot." Naruto nodded his head.

"Yeah, she is." Sakura stopped herself. _What the freaking hell? You sounded like a total lesbian! God! Pull yourself together, Sakura! _"I-I mean career wise...she's hot on the charts you know. Because, she's an actress, ya know..."

Naruto laughed. "It's okay, Sakura. I know what you mean."

Sakura laughed nervously. "Y-yeah. S-sorry..." _Why am I stuttering? I never did this before. I've never noticed how hot he was before until now. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(After school—Sakura's at home...)

Sakura sat down on her queen-sized bed. She took her cherry-red cell phone off her bureau. Dialing Sasuke's number, she thought of what Sasuke's reaction would be when she told him she couldn't go to the movies with him on Saturday. She took her chances.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing...riiiiiiiiiiii—

"Hello?" A tired voice answered.

"Um, hi, is Sasuke there?" Sakura didn't recognize the voice.

"No. He's not. Try his cell phone."

Oh. Duh. "Oh, okay then, thank you, bye." She hung up. _God, I'm so effing stupid. _She punched in Sasuke's cell phone number.

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

Ri-

"Hello?" Sasuke answered.

"Sasuke! Hi, it's Sakura."

"Oh, hey. What's going on?"

"I can't make it to the movies on Saturday."

"Well, why not?" Sasuke's voice hinted annoyance.

"I—" She paused. I shouldn't tell him about Naruto. But Naruto is his friend...should I tell him? Or not?

"What?"

"Oh, the thing on Friday was moved to Saturday." She lied. "So Friday works." She bit her bottom lip. Hoping that Sasuke could tell she was lying.

"Okay. So Friday."

"Yep. What movie do you want to see?"

"_The Eye_ looks like fun. Let's say seven o'clock?"

"Okay."

"Okay—bye, Sakura."

"Bye." She hung up.

Sakura was going to see the same movie twice. With two equally sexy guys. A smile slowly spread across her face. "Wicked sweet." She said to herself.

**A/N: ****Woo hoo! It may not look like it, but I wrote 5 pages! - Yay... (That's a big improvement for me) I liked the part where Sakura said that Jessica Alba was hot! That was so hilarious! "Like career wise," Hahahahahaahahahaha!! **

**Review PLEASE**


	6. Sasuke and Sakura's date

**A/N: ****Hi I'm back! This is Friday night, okay... Sasuke and Sakura's date. **

Sakura studied herself in the mirror. She looked pretty good. Her long, tanned legs glowed under her mid-thigh length shorts. She had on her pink shirt with white polka dots. It was snugly fit against her chest. She shifted her weight back and forth. She was getting bored. One foot to the other, she watched her black and pink polka-dotted shoes.

There was a knock at the door.

Her head turned to the noise. Making her light pink hair (which was in a low ponytail) sway. _Sasuke_, she thought to herself. She walked over to the door, opened it and smiled.

"Hello, Sasuke." She greeted as she flipped off the house lights and shut the door behind her.

"Hello Sakura," he returned the greeting.

They stood staring at each other in silence. They've been going on movie dates ever since they first met. It was almost like a tradition.

"Shall we?" Sasuke broke the silence and pointed to his car.

Sakura nodded. She remembered what she did on their first date. She kept locking the car whenever he would try to get in it. She hadn't done that for a long time. She smirked.

They both walked over to Sasuke's car. Sakura waited by the passenger's door for Sasuke to open it for her. She pointed to the door like a child. "It's stuck, will you open it for me, please, Sasuke?"

"It's not stuck, Sakura. Watch." Sasuke took a hold of the handle, lifted it slightly and opened it. "See, Sakura?"

She squealed in delight. "Thank you Sasuke! You're so brilliant!" she hugged Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked over to the driver's side. Sakura hopped in the car quickly and locked it. Sasuke tried to open his side of the car but had no luck.

"Damn it, Sakura!" he laughed. "I thought you wouldn't do that." 

Sakura pointed at him and laughed. "Hahahaha! You can't get in!" He couldn't. She stole his car keys out of his pocket when she hugged him earlier.

Sasuke smirked. "The joke's on you, Sakura! I have my keys! Did you forget that?" He dug in his pocket.

"Oh, I guess I did." Sakura said sarcastically. "Silly me."

Sasuke frowned when he didn't pull out his keys. He ducked down and looked at the cement. He thought he dropped them.

"Ooohhh Sasuke!" Sakura sang. He looked at her through the window. She dangled his keys. "Look what I have!"

Sasuke crossed his arms as if to be angry. Sakura laughed. "Ok, ok, I'll open the door." She hit the unlock button. Sasuke opened his door and sat down.

"Nice one, Sakura." He complimented.

"Yeah, yeah," Sakura smiled brightly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(After the lovely movie) ((Which I haven't seen YET!!))**

"So did you like it?" Sasuke asked Sakura as they walked to his car.

Sakura took this question into deep consideration. "It frickin' rocked! I mean really! I was like frickin' screaming during the whole movie! It was like _POW_! And _bam_! Things would _pop_ out at you!"

Sasuke stared at Sakura as she blithered on and on. He didn't pay attention to what she was saying. He just stared at her. _She is so freaking hot..._he thought to his self.

Sakura stopped talking after she noticed Sasuke was staring at her. "Sasuke? Is something wrong?" she asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "No. nothing's wrong."

"Okaaaay...are you sure? Do I have a popcorn shell-thingy in my teeth or something?" she was unusually spazy.

"What did you have to drink again?" Sasuke asked slowly.

"Uhhhh..." Sakura tilted her head trying to recall. "Mountain Dew I think..."

_Oh God..._Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Let's just get you home before you jump into the streets by accident."

"What?" Sakura looked concerned. "Why would I do that? Ooh! Look a dragonfly!" Sakura pointed to a bright green dragonfly passing by.

When Sasuke and Sakura reached his car Sakura opened the door by herself, surprisingly. She hopped in and shut the door. Sasuke was shocked to see that Sakura didn't even lock the door. _Note to self, _Sasuke thought to himself as he opened his own door. _Don't give Sakura Mountain Dew. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sasuke started the car up Sakura calmed down. They drove out of the parking lot and down the road to Sakura's house.

"So where's your mom?" Sasuke asked.

"What?" Sakura twisted her hair around her finger. "Oh! Mommy! She's, like, at this one place. Her and Daddy are on their 2nd honeymoon. I don't get why they couldn't get it right the first time."

"A second honeymoon, you say?" Sasuke kept his eyes on the road.

"Yep." Sakura laughed. "AmItalkingfast?"

"What?" Sasuke couldn't understand her.

"Isaid, amItalkingfast?" Sakura stumbled.

"Talk slower, Sakura." They came to a stop sign.

"Nevermind..." Sakura said in an exasperated sigh.

"Calm down," Sasuke said.

She took a deep breath. "Okay...I'm calmer..." She started laughing. "I'm gonna be home alone tonight! It's gonna be fun!"

A smirk spread across Sasuke's face. Sakura noticed. "Oh no! Don't you dare think of what I know you're thinking of!"

"Which is what?" Sasuke kept his eyes on the road.

"Oh, you know..." Sakura smiled. She had no idea what she was saying. Or what Sasuke was thinking of.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke pulled up in Sakura's driveway. He waited for her to beg him to open the door. She did. Sakura pointed to the door.

"It's not gonna open itself, ya know." Sakura smiled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, your highness." Sasuke said sarcastically. He got out of the car and walked over to Sakura's side. He opened the door for her; she got out and thanked him. They walked up to Sakura's front porch.

"Well, bye, Sasuke!" Sakura shoved her house key into its lock and turned it.

"Wait!" Sasuke said as she opened the door.

She turned to face him. "What?" she asked innocently.

"You forgot something," Sasuke stepped closer to her.

"What?" Sakura asked again taking a step closer to him.

"This," Sasuke said as he pressed his lips firmly on top of Sakura's.

**A/N: ****AAAWWW!! They kissed! Woo! (Ha) I know... I just HAD to torture you guys by stopping there. What should happen in the next chapter?? Should it go straight to Naruto and Sakura's date or to...um...you know...have fun... (I'm not very good at lemon though, if that's what you're planning...) **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	7. Naruto and Sakura's date

**A/N: ****Ello! I'm back. I think that I should just skip to Sakura and Naruto's date. That would be fun...Sorry if that's not what you wanted. But I had a BRILLIANT (well brilliant for me) idea on what should happen...DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Enjoy...**

Sakura waited for her date. As she has done so many times before. She twirled a lock of pink hair around her slim finger. _God, I hope Sasuke doesn't find out. He'll be pretty pissed..._she thought. She stopped twirling her hair. _Wait. Why would he be mad? I mean, really. He's gone to "study for that one test" with plenty of girls. Especially Tenten. Why should going to the movies with Naruto be any different? _She smiled. Sakura was right, after all. Sasuke went out with different girls whenever Sakura wasn't available.

She frowned. It just didn't feel right, though...

Sakura found herself smiling as she remembered what had happened last night. At the end of their date...he kissed her...

She tried to remember what it had felt like...to have his lips on hers. How natural it felt to—

DING DONG

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by the noise. She swirled around to face the door. Naruto was out there waiting. She brushed off her memories and opened the door to greet Naruto.

"Hi," Sakura smiled as she closed the door behind her.

"Hey. Are you ready?" Naruto asked.

"Yep." Sakura nodded. Sakura couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. She tried to brush it away. But that didn't work.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, genuinely concerned. "You seem bothered."

_He is such a sweet guy,_ Sakura thought. _Much better than Sasuke..._

Naruto continued looking at her with a concerned look.

Sakura faked a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine." She lied. "Let's get to the movie early so we can get good seats."

Naruto smiled at her. "Yeah, we better go."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(After the movie. Which I, still, have not yet seen!!!)**

"That was a pretty good movie, don't ya think?" Naruto asked Sakura as they exited the theater.

"Seen it before," Sakura mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Naruto glanced at her.

Sakura blushed. "Ooohhh, nothing...it was good..."

Naruto nodded. They headed to Naruto's car in silence. She got in the car before Naruto had a chance to open the door for her. When he got in, Sakura turned to him and smiled. "I had fun." She said.

Naruto started the car up and smiled at her. "Yep. Me too."

She waited for him to say some kind of smart-ass remark. Like Sasuke always says after she says 'I had fun.' He didn't say anything. She frowned. _It's not the same..._

"Are you okay? You're normally spazy after stuff like this." Naruto said without looking at her.

"Yeah, yeah...just spacing out...I don't feel very good."

"Will a malt make you feel better?" Naruto asked pulling into _Dairy Queen_.

Sakura smiled. She loved ice cream. "Yeah it will."

"Do you want to go in, or through the drive-through?"

"In," Sakura answered. "I love it in there."

Naruto nodded and parked the car. They got out and walked into _Dairy_ _Queen_.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked her when they were inside.

"Uhh..." Sakura stared at the menu. "I'll have strawberry malt." **(That's what I get!!) **

Naruto nodded. "Okay, I'll order, you find somewhere to sit, okay?"

Sakura nodded and walked off to find a spot. _I like the window spots_. She thought. _You can see other people but they can't see you...ha-ha..._She sat down in a booth by the window. She stared blankly at the cars racing by. She thought about that kiss with Sasuke. She remembered it clearly...

"_Well, bye, Sasuke!" Sakura shoved her house key into its lock and turned it. _

"_Wait!" Sasuke said as she opened the door. _

_She turned to face him. "What?" she asked innocently. _

"_You forgot something," Sasuke stepped closer to her. _

"_What?" Sakura asked again taking a step closer to him. _

"_This," Sasuke said as he pressed his lips firmly on top of Sakura's._

_She didn't push Sasuke off. She just stood their. Enjoying the moment. She knew it probably wasn't going to happen again. She loved hearing Sasuke breathe... it so close to her ear. She loved everything about it...the sensation, the chill that went up her back whenever Sasuke breathed. The...naturalness. How normal it felt to be that close to someone she almost loved—_

"Sakura?" Naruto's voice interrupted Sakura's thoughts. "Are you okay?"

Sakura smiled. "Yeah, just thinking..."

"Okay, then. I brought our malts." He handed Sakura her malt. "Strawberry for you, and chocolate for me."

Sakura sipped her malt. "So..."

"What were you up to last night? I couldn't get a hold of you." Naruto looked up at her.

"Oh, that..." she smiled. "I was at a—uh...I was shopping with Hinata."

"Shopping?" Naruto sipped his malt.

"Yep." Sakura sipped her malt again. _You dirty little liar..._shethoughttoherself

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you done?" Naruto asked as they stood up from the booth.

"No, not yet. You go ahead to the car; I'll meet you at the front door." Sakura said.

"Ok," Naruto said and walked out of _Dairy Queen_.

When he was gone, Sakura got up and threw away her cup. She stood by the door. Waiting for Naruto.

There was a figure walking up to the door. Its hair was spiky. _Naruto. _Sakura thought. It walked closer, and opened the door. She stood. Stunned. When she realized who it was.

**A/N: ****And I have to stop there. I got to get to homework. I hope you like it! Try to guess who it was. I have an announcement...**

**My friend Kyle is moving after spring break. He rides my bus. And he is super hot! Um, anyway, Kyle is my buddy, and Sarah's, (Maximum Ride girl) pen pal. MRG wrote a story based around the whole pen pal thing. I want you to read it! It's good. I'm sure it'll make Kyle happy if he found out MRG liked writing notes to him that much. bye for now!! **

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. A Phone Call Settles All

**A/N: ****I'm back!! On with the story!!**

"Sakura?" Sasuke said as he entered the building. "Is that you?"

Sakura smiled. "Yeah. What're you doing here?"

Sasuke laughed. "Getting something to eat. What about you?"

Sakura stared out the glass door. Silently praying that Naruto would pull up. _Where the hell is he?_

"Sakura? Hellllllloooo?" Sasuke waved his hand in front of Sakura's face.

"What? Oh, I'm just...uh, waiting for—" She paused. Should she say Naruto? No. _Play it safe, Sakura. _She thought to herself. "Mom. I'm waiting for my mom."

"She left you here alone?" Sasuke watched Sakura's reflection in the glass.

"No. She went to get the car started. She's gonna pick me up by the door." Sakura stared at Sasuke's reflection.

"Ohh...I see..." Sasuke said nodding his head. Naruto's car pulled up to the door. _Yes! _She thought. "Oh, look! There she is," Sakura opened the door. "Bye, Sasuke!"

"Okay, bye..." Sasuke smirked at her odd behavior. _Hey...that looks like Naruto's car. _Sakura was already in the vehicle when Sasuke noticed. _Holy shit! That _is _Naruto's car! There's Naruto! What the hell is going on?_ Sasuke wasn't the jealous type but something about seeing Sakura even in the same vehicle pissed him off. What was going on? Were they dating? And neither told him? Is that why Sakura was so anxious? Maybe she needed a ride. Yeah. She needed a ride..._I'll call her later. To get this straight._

(Later that night)

Ring, ring, ring ri—

"Hello, Sasuke," Sakura greeted.

"Hi. You know earlier at Dairy Queen?"

"Yep..."

"Was that Naruto you were getting a ride from?"

"Yeah."

Sasuke was quiet. _Was she serious?_ "What?"

"Did I freakin' stutter?" Sakura's eyebrows narrowed.

"Did you guys go on a date or something?" Sasuke said, annoyed of Sakura's arrogance. **(Heh. That sounds funny...cuz Sasuke is supposed to be the arrogant one...)**

"Yeah. So?"

"So? What the hell do you mean so?"

"So? Big deal. I went on a date."

"Sakura, that's cheating." Sasuke said seriously.

"No it's not! God, Sasuke!" Sakura was getting annoyed.

"Yeah it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Oh yeah? Then what do you call going on a date with another guy when you're currently dating someone else? Huh, Sakura? What do you call it?"

Sakura was silent.

"So? What do you call it?"

More silence.

"Besides being some kind of whore? A slut?" His voice rose.

"What? Why are you calling me a slut all of a sudden?" She yelled.

"Because you're acting like one!" The words dangled in the air. As soon as Sasuke said them, he wanted to take them back.

Sakura was silent.

"Sakura..." Sasuke started.

"No Sasuke."

"Sakura, I didn't mean it like that—"

"Yes you did." Sakura said coldly.

"No, Sakura, listen, I said that out of anger."

"Of course you did Sasuke!" Sakura felt tears coming. **(God, that drama queen.) **

"I didn't mean it. I'm sorry—"

"Of course, of course, Sasuke. You always think that '_sorry'_ will cover anything. That...that you can just cover up anything with '_sorry'_! Well, news flash, you can't. When I hear you rambling on and on about how _unfaithful_ I am, how you think that makes _me_ feel?" Sakura sounded disgusted.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He was done with this shit. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura." He laughed softly. "You're right. I did only say it to cover up. And you know what?"

Sakura didn't say anything.

"I'll never have to say sorry to you again. Because—"

He paused, drew in a short breath and continued.

"We're through, Sakura." Sasuke's cold voice sent a shiver down her back.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." She said coldly back; and hung up.

--

**A/n: ****Well I better get going. Oh, thanks a bunch for the reviews! I love you guys!! -. - **

**Dudes and dudettes:**

**Ok, I'm almost finished with this story. Do you want someone to die in the end? You know, like a murder? Sasuke kills Sakura? Sakura kills Naruto? You know...anything? **

**Kay! Over and out--**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks. **


	9. Paranoia

A/N: Ok, ok, ok

**A/N: ****Ok, ok, ok...I'm back. I forgot what happened last chapters so I was all like 'what should happen next?' ya know. So I had to read the last chapter to jog my memory...Okay, I have my idea and I'm ready to type!!**

"_I..."_

"_I what?"_

"_I can't be with you! I can't live without Sasuke. I'm sorry."_

"_Why didn't you tell me earlier?"_

"_I didn't think about it...I'm sorry Naruto..."_

_There was silence._

"_I hope you can—" Her words were cut off as soon as she saw it. A glimmer of a slender metal object. "Naruto? Why are you holding a knife?" Her eyes widened as Naruto brought down the knife to her neck. He placed it gently by her neck. She struggled to get free of his grasp. _

"_Naruto! You're holding on to my wrist let go!" She tried to pull her arm out of his grasp but he was holding onto her tightly._

"_Naruto!" She screamed. "Stop it you're hurting me!" Tears started to form at her eyes. _

"_If I can't have you," Naruto said, "Nobody can. Especially Sasuke." _

"_Naruto!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. "Stop it!"_

_Naruto smiled. He pressed the blade so close to her neck, blood began to come to the surface._

"_Stop!" She wailed one more time._

--

This was the fourth time this week she woke up screaming. Ever since Sakura and Sasuke's break up, Sakura would have this dream every night. Sometimes, it ended differently. One time, Sasuke showed up and stopped Naruto. Another, Sakura killed Naruto. It had been so unusual.

Sakura shuddered. She kicked off the blankets that were tightly enclosing her. She glanced over at the clock. _3:54_ it said. Or so she thought. She couldn't see very well.

Sakura sighed and rubbed her eyes. She blinked a couple of times and her vision returned. "Oh," Sakura could see the clock now. _8:54._

_Time to get up I guess._ She slipped slowly out of bed and stumbled over to the bathroom. Flipping the light switch on, she studied her face in the mirror. Her pink hair was plastered to her face, and her forehead was glistening with sweat. _Ugh._ She thought. _I look like shit._

As Sakura opened up the cabinet** (It's one of those cabinets with a mirror on the front)** that held her toothbrush, she heard footsteps. She turned around. Nothing. Her head slowly turned back to the mirror. She squinted. There was something behind the shower curtain. Or so it looked like. There was a somewhat slender silhouette.

She gasped.

It moved.

Sakura turned around quickly. She slowly took steps closer the shower curtain. She extended a trembling hand and touched the fabric of the shower curtain. Taking slow, steady breaths, she pulled the curtain away.

Nothing.

She sighed. _I'm just being paranoid._ She thought. Now calm, she walked back to the sink.

After she finished brushing her teeth, she opened the cabinet back up and put her toothbrush away. She closed the cabinet back up and looked back in the mirror.

Her jade eyes widened in horror.

Someone was behind her.

Sakura pivoted around quickly and screamed at the top of her lungs.

**A/N: ****Ha-ha! Cliffy! Guess who's behind her! I'll give you a hint: it's a dude. (Oh, that really narrows it down.) Pretty good chappie, huh?**

**Review and I'll update faster!!**


	10. Run

A/N: So, as you know, my last chap was a cliffy

**A/N: ****So, as you know, my last chap was a cliffy. You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna continue it! Yay!!**

"Hello Sakura," he said.

"What the hell are you doing in my fucking house?!" Sakura screamed as she backed up closer to the sink.

"Someone seems mad." He said. "Are you not happy to see me?"

"What the hell are you doing in my fucking house?!" She repeated.

"I'm visiting." A smirk grew across his face.

"Mom! Dad!" Sakura screamed. She was too frightened to move.

"Don't bother calling for them, Sakura." His smirk grew bigger. "I killed them both." He held up a blood-drenched ax. "See?"

Sakura's eyes filled up with tears. Her parents. Dead. She screamed. "Help! Help me!" she sprinted out of the bathroom. "Help!"

"Where are you going Sakura?"

She kept running. Faster and faster. _Oh God, please say this is a dream. Please say that Sasuke didn't kill my parents. Please!_

"Sakura..." Sasuke's low voice called. "Where are you?"

Sakura made quick and sharp turns around all of the furniture. _This isn't happening. It's a dream...it's all a dream... _

Footsteps could be heard from behind her.

"Damn it," Sakura mumbled under her breath. She was heading toward the den. _I'll hide in the closet. _She thought.

"You can run, but you can't hide, Sakura." Sasuke's voice was faint. _Yes, I'm losing him. _

Finally.

She was in the den. It was still a little dark. _Damn you, daylight saving time!_ Sakura smiled when she spotted the closet. The sofa was the only thing in her way. _I'll come out when he's gone._

She ran over to the closet, but slipped when she headed past the sofa. A shock of pain went up her spine.

"Shit," she said in pain. In a second, she felt something went bleed through her clothes.

"What the—" she lifted her fingers from the ground. They were covered in some sort of gooey substance. Lifting her fingers up closer to the light she realized what it was.

It was her parents' blood.

Tears slid down her cheeks fast. Her bottom lip trembled in agony. _God, what has happened to me so that I deserve such a punishment?_

There was no time to mourn. She had to get a phone, or at least hide in the closet. She scrambled up on her feet and spun around. (The fall caused her to land opposite of the closet.) She was up but...

Someone grabbed her wrist.

**A/N: ****ha-ha! Another cliffy! Man, I am so freaking good at cliffies. Oh, remember to review, or else I won't continue. (Fans: gasp) **

**See you soon!! **


	11. Hiding

A/N: Hey dudes

**A/N: ****Hey dudes! Ok, I am sorry for changing the title to **_**Resentful**_** without telling you. SORRY! I will be updating much quicker after school gets out June 2****nd****, okay? So NO MORE WAIT! cheers hoo-ray!**

Sakura struggled in pain, trying to break free of the grasp. She dove her nails into the flesh of the person.  
"Let go!" she wailed. "Let go, let go!"

"Sakura, calm down!" It was a voice she recognized. But she couldn't put her finger on who it was...Looking up through her tears she studied the face. The room was dim; it was hard. All she needed to see were their eyes...

"You need to calm down, Sakura. It's okay." He said.

"Who...who is this?" Sakura whispered through her tears.

He didn't answer.

"Who is—?"

"Shh!" he hissed. "We need to find somewhere to hide." He pulled her wrist gently over to the closet. He turned to her.

"What's in here? Coats, cleaning supplies, boxes?" he asked as he placed a hand on the door knob.

"Uhmmm..." Sakura tried to stay calm. "I think it's just crap."

He nodded and opened the door up. Tugging gently at her wrist he yanked her into the closet. Sakura waited until he shut the door.

"Who are you?" Sakura yanked her wrist away out of his grasp.

He didn't do anything.

"Answer me!" she hissed as she wiped away her tears that were still sitting on her cheeks.

Still nothing.

"Damn it," Sakura pushed hard on his chest. He fell backward. "What the hell?" Sakura stepped backward. Her hands groped for a light switch. Finally she found one. She pulled hard on it to light the small closet up. She turned back around to face the mysterious person.

Suddenly, she gasped in horror. The body, lying limp on the floor was no other than Naruto.

"Oh God," her hands covered her mouth. "Oh God, oh God..." she bent down slowly to touch his face. "What happened to you?" she flipped him over as best she could. There was a gory stab wound in his back. It was oozing blood.

Sakura fell to her knees. She closed her eyes and threw her head back. _Oh God...please say this is a dream. I cannot stand this anymore. Why is Sasuke all of a sudden a killer? Why does everyone I love have to die? It's my entire fault_. Her body shook it a sob. A tear slipped down her cheek.

Suddenly, the door knob shook violently. Sakura's eyes snapped open.

_Shit. It's Sasuke!_ She got up and pulled on the light switch, turning off the lights. She forced herself to fit behind a box.

The door burst open. Indeed it was Sasuke. Sakura held her breath by covering her mouth.

"Sakura, come out. Please! I can explain everything to you." Sasuke said into the darkness. He yanked on the light switch. Sakura ducked down farther.

"Sakura, baby? I know you're in here." Sasuke said. "Come out so I won't have to kill anyone else."

Sakura flinched. Should she go? Was there no other option?

"Sakura?" Sasuke leaned against the wall. "Don't make me try to find you. I already found your boyfriend. My best friend. The guy you used to cheat on me with."

Sakura shifted. She decided to go. She got up swiftly. Sasuke smiled when he saw her.

"Sakura!" he said as she crawled out of the closet.

Sakura didn't respond. She just glared at him.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke acted as if he didn't know.

Again, she didn't answer.

Sasuke's smile faded. "Come with me, Sakura." He beckoned her to the front door. She followed. On his way out he dropped his knife. As he bent down to get it, Sakura dove down to the ground quickly. She took hold of the knife and pointed it at Sasuke.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Sasuke backed away slowly.

"I'm not going anywhere," Sakura lowered her eyes.

**A/N: ****Yippie! A somewhat cliffy! Guess what's gonna happen? Naw...you don't know...only I know...only I know.**


	12. Goodbye

A/N: Kay, I'm back

"What?" The tables had turned.

"I said," Sakura repeated, grinding her teeth, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Come on, Sakura, we can work this out," Sasuke said, coming closer to her.

"Stay back!" Sakura threatened, brandishing the knife in the air. "I'm not afraid to use this."

Sasuke obeyed and stepped back.

"Good job..." Sakura tried to keep the knife steady. But it was so hard to do when her hand kept shaking.

"What do you want me to do, Sakura?" Sasuke leaned against the wall. "I already slaughtered your family and boy—"

"Enough!" Sakura shrieked. "Naruto was your best friend, Sasuke. Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Sasuke acted as if he didn't know.

"Why did you murder him?" Sakura said, every syllable falling like a chunk of ice.

"He took you away from me, Sakura." Sasuke stared into her eyes. "I couldn't let him do that."

Sakura broke his gaze. Her eyes fell to the ground.

"If you let me talk, I can explain—"

"You've done enough, Sasuke." Sakura interrupted him. "Go."

"But Baby, I said I could—"

"Go!" Sakura repeated.

Sasuke stopped trying to explain himself. He shook his head. "As you wish." He said, and began to leave.

A tear slid down Sakura's cheek.

He stopped. "Are you—?"

"If you don't leave," Sakura threatened. "I'll call the cops on you." She was going to do so anyway.

"Okay." Sasuke walked to the front door. As soon as he was out of sight, she put down the blade. Holding it made her shudder.

Sakura waited to hear the assuring _click _of the front door closing. But she heard nothing. She waited. Still nothing.

_Shit. _She thought. She dashed to the kitchen (where the front door was located).

Sasuke was standing by the door.

"I thought I told you to leave!" Sakura came up to him.

"It's locked." Sasuke said.

Her eyes darted from the door to Sasuke's face. "I'll open it for you." Sakura stood in front of the door. She struggled to open it.

Sasuke walked backward, slowly. He found the wood block that held butcher knives. He pulled one out slowly so Sakura wouldn't hear anything. Quickly walking back to his position, he held the knife to the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said quietly.

Sakura finally opened the door. "A-ha." She mumbled. "There, you can go—" she paused.

She was face to face with a cold, kitchen knife. She couldn't speak. The words were frozen in her throat. She wanted to scream, but couldn't.

She managed to let out a small whimper.

"I love you, Sakura," Sasuke whispered.

Her eyes grew wider as he came closer. He gave her a peck on her lips, which were trembling. "Bye," he said into her ear.

The blade shimmered in the sunrise as it came down on her.

"Bye, Sasuke..." she forced herself to say before she fell to the ground...

_Hi. My name is Uchiha Sasuke. Yeah, I know. The rich, hot, guy who lives in a mansion. Please no pictures. I have always gotten what I wanted. Like the time I was four…I saw some other blonde little kid eating an ice cream cone. I wanted it. So I tugged at my brother's shoulder and said, "Want!" (That was the only word I really knew.) _

_He nodded to me. _

_Then he walked up to the blonde and said, "Hey kid, can I see that ice cream cone?"_

_The kid was obviously a freaking moron, so he nodded and handed it to Itachi._

_Itachi smiled and said, "See ya sucka!" _

_As Itachi ran off, the blonde kid watched in horror as his precious ice cream disappeared before his eyes. _

_Itachi ran over to me and handed the cone to me. _

_I smiled in appreciation for the "bestest big brover, ever!" (As I called him.) _

"_Whatever you want, Sasuke, you can have it. Remember that." He said to me. _

_I nodded. Not really understanding what he was talking about. _

_But now, I understand. _

I understand...

**A/N: ****There you go! The FINAL freaking chapter. Was it excellent? Depressing? Shocking? Exhilarating? Please tell. **

**GOOD BYE!!**

**Flirty Aquarius **


End file.
